They propose to test the feasibility of a new platform technology, "targeted libraries," that could be used to discover novel cell-specific molecules and ligands. Targeted libraries will be phage display peptide libraries preselected for ability to bind specific, live cells. A specially designed model system of cells and phages will be used. Basically, mammalian cells will be incubated systematically with mixtures of negative control phages in excess over binding phages. Feasibility would be demonstrated by identifying conditions where rare, specific binding phages can be enriched from non-specific binders. Targeted libraries would have a plethora of applications for development of therapeutic, diagnostic, and prognostic products. Some unique advantages of targeted libraries over randomized libraries are that they would enable discovery of novel cell-specific markers, could be screened using standard assays, and would supply data about the cellular binding characteristics of the peptides. KBI will license and/or sell targeted libraries and resultant products, such as libraries of novel cell surface antigens and antibodies. KBI may use select libraries in-house to develop peripheral blood assays for difficult to diagnose diseases, such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's Disease. Further innovations would include analogous libraries selected for microorganism, tissue, and organ binding. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Proposed commercial application not available.